Watching You
by Preciousss
Summary: After Wrecked. This Chapter: Buffy on patrol and a undiscovered clue.
1. A Test at the Bronze

Takes Place after Wrecked.   
Note Mine, ME's.  
I can't spell, suck it up & deal.  
Please review, but be nicer about it then I just was!  
  
Watching You  
  
'What did I do?' Buffy sat thinking. She couldn't believe what she had done. She couldn't believe how it made her feel. The other night with Spike in the condemned building was the first time she felt alive since her resurection. Aside from that kisses after the musical extavoganza and Willow's forgetting spell. Those both happened to be direct effects of Spike. Of course it has nothing to do with Spike, she thought stubbornly. It has do do with the kisses and sex, not the Spike. Not at all. So to prove it to herself she got up, got herself in an old dress of hers she still had from high school and headed out to the Bronze.  
  
  
  
Spike sat in his crypt thinking about what had happened between him and Buffy. He had no idea why, but he had expected things to change. He expected Buffy to stop pretending it didn't mean anything, that he didn't mean anything. But nothing had changed. He had told her he changed, but he hadn't. Except now he wanted to change, he wanted to be differant. To be good, to be evil again, he didn't care, just to be differant.  
  
"Sitting around here drinking is not gonna help a thing." He said to himself "So instead I'll go out and drink." So with that he got up, grabbed his duster, and headed to the Bronze.  
  
  
  
Buffy stepped into the Bronze and noticed a few heads turn her way. She picked out a tall, good-looking, muscular guy who was eyeing her. Desciding that would be her target she sauntered over to him.  
  
"Hello." She said very smooth-like "Wanna dance?"   
  
So Buffy and 'Hunky' went off to dance the night away.  
  
  
  
Spike walked in to the Bronze fully intent on getting drunk, but then he saw someone who looked like Buffy on the dance floor. Then a large man appeared from nowhere (not literly though) and blocked his view. When the man moved Buffy was no longer there. From the corner of his eye, Spike saw the gleam of Buffy's long 'shampoo commercial' hair, and went off to find her.  
  
  
  
Buffy leaned up to kiss 'Hunky'. She had to prove she would get the feeling, the one Spike gave her. At first the kiss was soft and gentle, but Buffy felt nothing, so she tilted her head upwards more and deepened the kiss. She was trying everything she could think of, but she still didn't feel it. Damn it, she thought, it can't be Spike. It *can't* be Spike.  
  
"So, you really weren't in denial land, it was me there the whole time." A voice said. Buffy turned away from 'Hunky' to see Spike standing there looking hurt. "I never really was important to you? I could have just been some guy you just met at a club?!" He was raising his voice as he spoke. "But I wasn't and you knew that! I was they guy that loved you!" Spike said, wispering the last part.  
  
"Uh, I'm gonna go now." 'Hunky' said stupidly while leaving.  
  
"Listen, Spike." Buffy almost pleaded.  
  
"Bitch." Spike said shaking his head.  
  
That got Buffy angry. "You know what Spike? You wouldn't take a hint! So here's a billboard for you- I don't care! Everything would be better if you just left."  
  
Spike chuckled "You really think that? I leave and your life all of a sudden gets better?"  
  
"Maybe not exactly, but at least I would no longer have a thorn in my side. It would make things easier for me. I *wish* you would leave!" Buffy yelled. A few high school girls who were standing near them discretly moved away.  
  
"Fine, then call me your Fairy Godmother, wish granted. I'm out of your hair Slayer." and with that, Spike walked out of the Bronze.  
  
'What have I done?' Buffy asked herself miserably.  
  
  
  
That's not the end. Keep reading! Review, give me constructive critisism, tell me they should reserect a statue in my honner I'm so fantablulous, just review. No flames. 


	2. A Mysterious Moniter

Takes Place After Wrecked  
I suck at editing, and guess what, these charcters are "note" mine. Oh well.  
This show *not* is mine, it's Joss's!  
Reviews: Can live with 'em, can't live without 'em. It's my tragic flaw.  
  
Watching You  
  
It had been a two days since the incident at the Bronze and Buffy had not seen Spike. Of course she hadn't stopped by his crypt. She couldn't. If she went there, and it was empty, it meant he was really gone. On the other hand, if she didn't go she could believe anything she wanted. It was nighttime so Buffy figured she should go out and patrol. Buffy called up to Dawn to tell her she was leaving, but then remebered she had went to Janice's house.  
  
Buffy grabbed her coat and a stake and headed out the door. She stepped out onto her porch and took in a deep breath. She just stood there for a moment in the cool night air. Then she realized there was something beneath her foot. Lifting it up, she saw a cigarette butt lying there. Hoping against hope that Spike had been there, and still was she called out his name. Nobody answer. Nothing even moved. Suddenly she felt more horrible then she ever had about the whole Spike situation.  
  
Some people have said that hope causes more sadness then the complete lack of it, but Buffy had never believed it until then. It felt like being lifted, only to be dropped from a further up hight. Thinking about it she probably felt this way when Angel's soul was restored, only for her to kill him, but she hadn't thought about it then.  
  
Buffy really missed Spike, and felt worse knowing she caused him to leave, directly. She flat out told him to go away and never come back. But now she wished he would- come back, not go away. 'Or yes, go away. It's good Spike's gone, much better.' Buffy tried in vain to convince herself she didn't miss Spike. Inside she knew she did. The one thing you can't trick is your emotions, and Buffy's were telling her she loved him.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
A small television moniter was sitting atop a desk that was empty except for a few more screens. Each screen displayed a differant scene. On one of the tvs Anya could be seen moving around the magic box cleaning up the shelves. She inspected various items, and raised a few of their prices. When she was finished she walked over to a bookshelf and picked up a spell book. She brought it over to the table and opened it up. She took a deep breath, like she was preparing to read on of them aloud. Her lips moved as if she was speaking, then she pulled out her wedding magizine, closed the book and put it back on the shelf.  
  
Xander walked into view. Anya's lips moved some more and Xander opened up to a certain page in the bridal magizine as if Anya had told him to. He crinkled his nose in digust, then a figure walked over to the moniters and turned them all off.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Buffy was through with patrol so she walked back to her house. As she was walking up the path to her home, she felt a presense. She turned around, but didn't see anyone there. She felt something thought, it felt like  
  
"Spike?" Buffy wispered into the night not wanting to get her hopes up this time.  
  
"Caught me love." Spike said stepping out of the shadows "Now before you get all huffy with me, let me explain myself." He said. Buffy nodded so Spike continued "I started packing up my things and I thought 'where am I going to go?' and I realized I had no idea. Then I realized I didn't *want* to go. Even if you wouldn't look at me, I'd still have the little bit, and that's more then I got anywhere else in the world. So..." Spike took an unnecassary breath and began to explain himself more but was interupted by Buffy lips crushing his.  
  
"It doesn't matter Spike. As long as your going to stay..." Buffy told him after they pulled apart.   
  
"I am." Spike replied still somewhat shocked. Then he realized what was going on. He took a deep shaky breath then, void of emotion, spoke to Buffy. "You can't keep doing this. It's going to kill me. I know tomorrow your going to tell me I disgust you. Don't worry Buffy, I'm never going to leave you, you don't have to play games with me." He finished a little softer.  
  
Buffy took a step toward him "That's not it. At all. You know the saying 'You never know what you have until you lose it'? Or in my case, thought you lost it? Well, I didn't know what I had until you were 'gone'." Buffy said making little air quotes for the word 'gone'. "I have a friend, an confidant, a partner, I have you." She said meaningfully "I love you."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
No, it's not over. Continue to review! Thanks. Continue to read it too! 


End file.
